mushroom_heroes_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Mushroom Heroes
'''Mushroom Heroes '''is a TV Series that aired on Nintendo Kids. Summary Mario and his friends save the Mushroom Kingdom by caring. Characters Mushroom Heroes/Characters TV Series * Mushroom Heroes TV Series * The Mushroom Heroes Family * Mushroom Heroes: Adventures in the Mushroom Kingdom * Mushroom Heroes: Welcome to the Mushroom Kingdom * Mushroom Heroes and Allies * Mushroom Package Chronicles * Mushroom Heroes: Unlock the Magic Movies * The Mushroom Heroes Movie * The Mushroom Heroes Movie 2: A New Generation * The Mushroom Heroes Adventures in Wonderland * Mushroom Heroes: Journey to the Humor Kingdom * The Mushroom Heroes' Big Wish Movie * Mushroom Heroes: Luigi Does It * Mushroom Heroes: To the Rescue * Mushroom Heroes: Toadina Shines * Mushroom Heroes: The Giving Festival * Mushroom Heroes: An Emblem for Candyce Albums *Meet the Mushroom Heroes *The Mushroom Heroes Care For You *Adventures in the Mushroom Kingdom *The Mushroom Heroes' Christmas *The Mushroom Heroes Birthday Party *The Mushroom Heroes Movie: Original Soundtrack Album *Mushroom Heroes Movie 2: Original Soundtrack Recording *Friends Make Everything Better *Meet the Mushroom Heroes *Journey to the Humor Kingdom Soundtrack *Mushroom Heroes Holiday Hugs *Mushroom Heroes Karaoke: Sing Like a Star *Mushroom Heroes Nighty-Night *Mushroom Heroes Christmas Eve *Mushroom Heroes: Let's Be Friends *Mushroom Heroes: Share A Smile *Mushroom Heroes: Music for Me *Mushroom Heroes: My Music Video Games *Mushroom Heroes: Mushroom Kingdom Jamboree *Mushroom Heroes: Let's Have a Ball! *Mushroom Heroes: A Lesson in Caring *Mushroom Heroes: Care Quest *Mushroom Heroes: Catch a Star! *Mushroom Heroes Create & Share *Mushroom Heroes: Love to Learn *Mushroom Heroes Rainbow Playtime *Mushroom Heroes: Wish Upon a Cloud *Rainbow Slides: Mushroom Heroes! *Mushroom Heroes: Mushroom Karts *Mushroom Heroes Fun to Learn *Mushroom Heroes & Amigos in NYC *Mushroom Heroes Music Band Books *Sweet Dreams for (TBA) *The Witch Down the Street *The Trouble with (TBA) *Caring Is What Counts *A Friend for (TBA) *A Sister for (TBA) *Being Brave Is Best *(TBA)'s New Buddy *The Mushroom Heroes Battle the Freeze Machine *The Magic Words *Your Best Wishes Can Come True *Mushroom Heroes: Book of Favorite Bedtime Stories *The Piki and Poki Alphabet Book *The Piki and Poki Counting Book *The Piki and Poki Look and Find Book *The Best Prize of All *A Walk to Grow On *The Mushroom Heroes Movie: Meet the Mushroom Allies *Keep on Caring *Mushroom Heroes Sing and Play: Follow the Lights Piano Songbook *9-Volt's Book of Birthday Poems *The Mushroom Heroes and the New Baby *The Mushroom Heroes' Book of ABC's *The Mushroom Heroes' Garden *The Mushroom Heroes Help Out *Meet the Mushroom Heroes *The Mushroom Hero Bath Book *The Mushroom Heroes and the Terrible Twos *Rosalina's Book of Wonderful Wishes *The Mushroom Heroes' Book of Bedtime Poems *Ten Little Mushroom Heroes *The Mushroom Heroes' Book of Colors *The Mushroom Heroes' Book of Feelings *The Mushroom Heroes in Town *The Mushroom Heroes Up and Down *Month by Month: A Mushroom Hero Book of Poems *The Mushroom Heroes' Circus of Shapes *The Mushroom Heroes Help Santa *The Mushroom Heroes and the Snack Attack *Play with the Mushroom Heroes *Baby Mushroom Heroes' Animal Friends *The Mushroom Heroes' Party Cookbook *The Mushroom Heroes: "Try, Try Again!" *Christmas with the Mushroom Heroes *The Mushroom Heroes Night Before Christmas *Mushroom Allies: Count to 10 *Mushroom Allies: Favorite Things *A Visit to the Mushroom Heroes *The Mushroom Heroes' Mystery Adventure *The Mushroom Heroes: "It's My Cat!" *The Mushroom Heroes and the Big Cleanup *The Mushroom Heroes and the Whale Tale *Caring Contest *Caring Rainbow: A Book About Colors! *Find That Rainbow! (Sticker Storybook) *What Makes You Happy? *Busy, Busy, Summer Day *Lucky Day *Who's Who? (Sticker Storybook) *Catch the Christmas Spirit! *The Day Nobody Shared *Special Delivery *Wolley in the Sunshine *How Does Your Garden Grow? *Storybook Treasury *Mushroom Heroes: All for You! *Mushroom Heroes Official Handbook *Nighty Night *Trick or Treat *Journey to the Humor Kingdom *King Wolley *Winter Wonderland *Easter Egg Hunt *Most Valuable Hero *Sweet Dreams! *Wish Upon a Star *The Mushroom Heroes' Big Wish *Giving Thanks *Rosalina's Promise *Love Is All Around *My Best Friends *What I Love Best *Yoshi's Special Day *Caring and Sharing *Mushroom Heroes: Luigi Does It! *Luigi Saves the Day! *Christmas Cheer *Snow Fun *Caring Colors *Plant a Garden *How Do You Feel? *A Very Grumpy Thanksgiving *Christmas Surprise Gallery Trivia *This show is based off Care Bears. *The Core 10 consists of Mario, Peach, Toadina, Yvan, Wolley, Yoshi, Pauline, Toad, Mona, and Rosalina. *As of Mushroom Heroes and Allies, the four remaining Mushroom Allies are Bowser, Penny, Plummy, and Sen. *The Mushroom Kingdom is up in the clouds in the sky in this series.